1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an apparatus for producing a frictional and/or form-fitting connection between two components that are arranged such that they can be moved linearly or rotated relative to one another for the purpose of transmitting forces and/or force moments that act between the two components in a linear and/or rotational manner, wherein the first component surrounds the second component at least sectionally with at least one inner wall that faces the second component, and wherein the second component features at least one active-face element that can be transferred in a force-loaded manner from a first position, in which the active-face element is spaced apart from the inner wall, into a second position, in which the active-face element produces the frictional and/or form-fitting connection with the inner wall. An apparatus of this type is preferably used as a brake or a clutch.
As a supplement, an alternative apparatus is described that is comparable to the aforementioned apparatus and comprises two components that are arranged such that they can be independently rotated about a common rotational axis and functionally connected for the purpose of transmitting forces and/or force moments that act between the two components in a rotational manner, wherein the first component features at least one active face that is inclined relative to the rotational axis or orthogonally intersects the rotational axis, and wherein the second component features at least one active face such that a face contact between the two active faces, which results in a frictional and/or form-fitting connection between the two components, can be produced by means of an axial excursion of at least one of the two active faces. An apparatus of this type is used as a clutch element, by means of which both components can be transferred from a state of independent rotation into a state of synchronous rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses of the above-described type primarily serve for the controlled transmission of forces between two components that are usually arranged such that they can be rotated relative to one another about a common rotational axis, wherein one component is connected to a drive element and the other component is connected to a driven element. Depending on the respective technical application, the components that are functionally connected to one another in the form of a frictional and/or form-fitting connection may either serve for exerting a braking effect upon a component that serves as the drive element by the other component that serves as the driven element or, if realized in the form of a clutch, for transferring the components that respectively rotate about a common rotational axis independently of one another into a state of synchronous rotation.
One classic example for the realization in the form of a brake is the conventional drum brake, in which two shaped brake shoes are provided that can be respectively pivoted about a pivoting axis on a rigid end support, wherein the radially outer contour of said brake shoes can be respectively inscribed in a circle, and wherein the brake shoes are pivoted radially outward about the pivoting axis under the influence of an actuator such that they are pressed against the inner side of a drum-shaped housing that is connected, for example, to a wheel to be decelerated in a rotationally rigid fashion. The actuator is usually realized in the form of a hydraulic cylinder, the actuation of which causes the shaped brake shoes to be spread radially outward. After the actuation of the brake cylinders, the brake shoes are returned radially inward, that is, into a state in which they are spaced apart from the drum housing, by means of a pull-back spring.
In order to initiate a braking maneuver, it is typically required to actuate a master cylinder that is able to spread the brake shoes provided in the drum brake against the respective inner side of the drum housing in a force-loaded manner by means of a corresponding hydraulic transmission of forces.
In numerous technical applications, it is desirable to carry out certain mechanical coupling or braking maneuvers in a controlled fashion depending on, for example, the temperature and/or other external energy states. The activation of such braking or coupling maneuvers usually requires the supply of external energy, for example, in the form of mechanical energy such as, for example, the above-described actuation of a control or brake lever or in the form of electric energy such as, for example, an electric excitation of a coil such that the complexity of the braking or coupling apparatus is ultimately increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,695 describes a fan arrangement, the motor-driven fan wheel of which is held in a decelerated position by a spring brake. One side of the spring brake is rigidly connected to a stationary housing and the other side presses against a brake rotor that is connected to the fan wheel in a rotationally rigid fashion by means of a brake element that is subjected to a spring force. As long as a certain limit temperature is not exceeded, the fan wheel is stopped due to the intimate contact between the brake element and the brake rotor. Once a certain limit temperature is exceeded, the spring force is lowered such that the brake element is transferred into a position, in which it is spaced apart from the brake rotor and the fan wheel is released such that it is able to rotate freely. The spring element that is functionally connected to the brake element consists of a shape memory alloy that assumes an elongated state at low temperatures and a shortened state at temperatures above a certain limit temperature. The braking apparatus described in the aforementioned publication therefore is autonomously activated by the ambient temperature.
JP 62147130 A describes an overload clutch that is designed like a drum brake and features inner brake shoe members within a drum housing, wherein the brake shoe members are subjected to a centrifugal force resulting from the rotational movement and radially pressed against the inner wall of the drum housing by this centrifugal force. The brake shoes are also functionally connected to a spring that consists of a shape memory alloy and is shortened in case of thermal overheating due to increased brake friction such that the spring pulls the brake shoe members radially inward and the braking effect diminishes in order to ultimately prevent thermal overheating of the apparatus that acts as a clutch.
JP 61099724 A describes a clutch arranged between a drive segment and a driven segment, wherein a coil spring is extended and relaxed by a spring consisting of shape memory material such that the drive shaft and the driven shaft are respectively engaged and disengaged. The spring consisting of shape memory material is subjected to an electric control current in order to actuate the clutch.
Japanese publication JP 58211027 A also describes a mechanism that increases the braking force between two rotating bodies and, analogous to the initially cited design of a drum brake, features two shaped brake shoes that are respectively adapted to the inner contour of the drum housing and can be pivoted radially outward against the wall of the drum housing about a common rotational axis. The excursion of the brake shoes about the rotational axis is realized with the aid of an externally actuated hydraulic cylinder that makes it possible to bring the brake shoes into intimate frictional contact with the inner wall of the drum housing. The rotation of the inner wall of the drum relative to the brake shoes generates frictional heat that is able to spread a functional element that consists of shape memory metal and is also connected to the brake shoes such that the braking force between the brake shoes and the inner wall of the drum housing is increased.